The present invention relates to reservoirs used for holding and dispensing fluids, such as lubricants. Reservoirs of various capacities are used to contain and dispense lubricants for lubricating machine tools, machinery, pneumatic tools, conveyors and the like. The size of the reservoir is typically determined by its application or the amount of fluid that is required to be dispensed over a predetermined time period. Reservoirs typically have an inlet for filling the reservoir with fluid and an outlet through which the fluid is dispensed.
At present there are a variety of reservoirs for containing and dispensing fluids, such as lubricants. One common prior art reservoir uses a cylindrical or rectangular container with a screw on top cover. Another uses a cylindrical or rectangular container with a screw on bottom cover. In both instances, the containers may be made from glass or plastic. In the case of plastic containers, they are typically formed by either rotational or blow molding techniques. The contents of these reservoirs may become contaminated if an operator fails to reinstall the cover after filling the reservoir. They also do not allow a manufacturer to inexpensively produce many varying capacities because each size of reservoir container must be formed or molded from a specifically sized and dedicated mold. Furthermore the manufacturing process, whether made from glass or plastic, requires that threads be integrally molded into the container body as well as the removable cover so that the two will threadingly mate and seal.
Another typical prior art reservoir utilizes a top end plate, a bottom end plate, a cylindrical body and a centrally located tie rod to secure the end plates to each end of the cylindrical body. A gasket is typically placed at the junction of the body and each end plate to provide a fluid-tight seal. In the prior art, the end plates are commonly made from stamped sheet steel or cast and machined aluminum. The tie rod passes through an opening in the top end plate, through the body and through a similar opening in the bottom end plate. Fittings or fasteners are threaded onto the ends of the tie rod on the outer surfaces of the end plates so that a fluid tight seal is formed between each end plate, gasket and body. The tie rod that passes through the assembled reservoir alters the capacity of the reservoir and obstructs full visibility there through. This reservoir configuration also does not provide a contamination-proof assembly because the tie rod fittings and/or fasteners can loosen during shipping or over a period of time which is likely to result in reservoir leakage. This common prior art design also has multiple points where elastomeric seals are required to prevent leaks. Over time, seals can also fail thus leading to leaks. As described, this design requires numerous parts and components. Additionally, the variation of reservoir heights is limited to the length of tie rods available.
Prior art reservoirs that require a multitude of parts for assembly have other shortcomings. Some of these parts limit the variety of reservoir capacities, and also add weight, cost, and time to their manufacturing processes. Reducing any extraneous parts and/or capacity limiting parameters would be beneficial and considered an improvement in the art. It is desirable to have a reservoir whose capacity is known and whose interior visibility is not obstructed. It is desirable to have a fluid reservoir that is not subject to fluid contamination and leaks. It is also desirable to have a fluid reservoir that is lightweight yet durable during shipping as well as in use. It is furthermore desirable to have a fluid reservoir that is easy to install, is rotationally adjustable after installation, has a universal outlet fitting and is easy to fill with fluid.